Theatre Show
by reynn108
Summary: It was a miracle how they end up together, in one of Mori's private land, doing a...theatre show? Watch how a popular story might turn out alright or very messed up. How our dear FoR characters will act for their role?


**The Theatre Show**

**.**

This story is inspired by a feature in Suikoden III (if any of you have ever played it) where there's a character named Nadir that runs a theatre but the actor/actress is other characters, whether they are plausible or not to play the role (for example even a dog or a dragon can fill the role). It is amusing how the play sometimes become a mess but sometimes turn out alright. Actually I didn't play the game for at least 5-6 years, but suddenly the idea strikes me and I think it might turn out fun. Here it is, please enjoy~

I wrote this in a simple script style, I hope it's not boring and I didn't make any serious mistake. If you find something weird or any mistakes, feel free to point it out. I'll always appreciate constructive critism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca, its characters, Suikoden III, nor any of the stories I use here. I only mixed them up. This disclaimer also apply for future chapters if there are any.

* * *

.

**\- Prologue -**

.

It was a miracle and a divine secret how they ended up cooperating to play a theatre show, but here they are, waiting together in a large soundproof room. The door opened and a man in black suit, wearing a creepy smiling mask appeared. He snap his hand and two lottery machine appears out of thin air. One contain a list of famous story titles and the other contain a number. Each participant roll the lottery once and get their respective number. The smile-masked man roll the other lottery and a title is displayed in a wide screen in front of the room. The screen also show a list of characters, accompanied with a number. The room become noisy with exhales, groans, laughs, and complains all over the places. (author: I'm not gonna reveal who play what role until the time comes they appear)

The play staged at one of Mori's private land, with every possible properties and settings needed. For even realistic atmosphere, Aki's kotodama was used as a finishing touch. The scenery felt so real, too real. A forest, castle, mountain, desert, town, and even an underwater or outer space scenery can be made. There, the participant begin reciting and acting according to their scripts.

* * *

.

**\- Hansel and Gretel -**

.

Fuuko: "Once upon a time, in a hut next to a great forest, live a woodcutter with his wife and his two children. The boy's name was Hansel and the girl's name was Gretel. They were very poor and only has little to eat everyday. One day, a great famine came and the woodcutter could no longer provide them with food to eat."

Mokuren: "Ooh! What is to become of us? How can we feed our children when we have nothing for ourself?" (exaggerated, he put both of his hands in his head, acting all panic)

Yanagi: "Tomorrow, we will take the children out to the forest, make a fire for them and give them a piece of bread. Then..." (Yanagi stopped midway) "No... It's just too cruel... How can a parent do that to their children..." (Yanagi started to stifle a sob)

Mokuren: "What? Leaving them alone in the forest so they can't go home? Terrific! What a nice idea, let's just do that!" (Mokuren getting excited all of a sudden)

Yanagi: "Wait! You're supposed to oppose the idea! How could you..."

Mokuren: "Oooh their frustrated cry as ther wander around in the darkened forest, just imagining it makes me thrilled!"

Yanagi: "Don't you feel bad for them? What if... What if there's a wolf..." (Yanagi haven't finished speaking when Mokuren cut in)

Mokuren: "Wolf? The children scream for help that will never come as a pack of wolf approaching them while showing their sharp teeth? That's all the more reason we should leave them in the forest!"

Fuuko: "The children couldn't fall asleep because they're hungry. They ended up overheard the conversation between their father and stepmother"

Ganko: (clutch Hansel's clothes and say pitifully) "It's over for us..." (pretend crying)

Tokiya: (facepalm) "I'm speechless at the parent combination..." (exhale) "Don't worry Gretel, I know what to do"

Fuuko: "as soon as their parent asleep... No they are not asleep, they keep arguing all night, but whatever.. Hansel opened the door and slip outside, picking white pebbles that shines under the moonlight... Hey Hansel, why you only stand there? C'mon, go get the pebbles!"

Tokiya: "Why should I? I'm confident enough to remember the way even without the pebbles."

Fuuko: "Just follow the story, will you!" (Fuuko is getting impatient)

Tokiya: :"How troublesome" (Tokiya is still unmoving)

Ganko: "Alright! Alright! I'll get the pebbles, okay?" (Ganko go outside and pick the pebbles. After her pocket is full of pebbles, she go back home and drag Tokiya to pretend sleep)

Fuuko: "The next day"

Yanagi: "Kids, wake up! Today we're going to collect woods in the forest. Here is your bread for lunch. Please be extra careful...*sob sob*"

Tokiya & Ganko: "errr... " (they look at Yanagi awkwardly)

Fuuko: "Then they walk together into the forest. After they walked a little far, Hansel...no, Gretel stop walking on a certain interval, looking back toward their house."

Ganko: (walk smoothly without looking back while skillfully leaving behind a trace of pebbles) "Why should I stop just for dropping some pebbles?"

Fuuko: "That's true... Um... Skip, skip... Hmm... After a while, they arrived in the middle of the forest. Hansel and Gretel collect firewoods to be made into a bonfire so they won't freeze"

Ganko: "But... No one here have a match..."

(Author's note: Most modern people can't skillfully start a fire. I believe some of FoR character might be able to, like Kagerou)

Yanagi: "If only Recca was here..."

Recca: (Appear from behind the bushes) "You call me, Hime? Start a bonfire? Easy!" (shot a fire to the collected firewoods, the woods burned up beautifully)

Yanagi: "Amazing! Thanks Recca" (clap her hands, smiling earnestly)

Fuuko: "You're not supposed to be here, you idiot!" (send Recca flying with her trademark punch) "At least now the fire is set. Then, Hansel and Gretel rest by the fire and fall asleep. When they finally wake up, it was already dark and their parents is nowhere to be seen."

Tokiya: "Now, let's head back"

Ganko: "Wait, we should wait for the moon to comes up to shine the pebbles."

Tokiya: "That's one of the reason why I said it's troublesome. Trust me, I know the way" (Tokiya walk away leaving Ganko)

Ganko: (Run to catch up with Tokiya) "Don't leave me behind, meanie!" (Ganko ended up following Tokiya while checking her pebbles along the way)

(Tokiya and Ganko walked through the forest smoothly, until they finally arrive at the house)

Ganko: "We're back~!" (energetically)

Yanagi: " Welcome home!" (with teary eyes)

Mokuren: "tch"

Tokiya: (sweatdropped)

Fuuko: "The children returned home and they live together again. But that didn't last long, a famine happened again."

Yanagi: "We have eaten everything again, all that's left is a half loaf of bread and it will be over"

Mokuren: "Great! Now we can leave the children in the forest again!"

Yanagi: "Nooo!"

Mokuren: "Ehehe... Ahahahahaha" (sinister laugh)

Fuuko: "The children still awake and overheard their parent conversation again. When their parents...err... too busy arguing, Hansel...no, Gretel got up to get the pebbles like before."

Ganko: "Crap... The door is locked! Nah, this stupid door is not going to stop me" (Grabbing an ax in her hand, ready to strike the door anytime)

Fuuko: "Wait! Wait! Wait!" (panic)

Tokiya: "Just forget about the pebbles, it doesn't change anything anyway. Just focus to memorize the way tomorow."

Ganko: (pouting) " You're no fun"

Fuuko: "Haaaa..." (exhale) "The next morning, the stepmother wake the children, giving them a little piece of bread, and together with the father, they walk to the forest... Hansel or Gretel, it's about time you leave trail of bread crumbs."

Tokiya: "Not going to happen" (indifferently)

Ganko: "But... It's such a waste..." (looking at her little piece of bread reluctantly)

Fuuko: "Fine! Anyway, this time they go deeper and deeper in the forest, deeper than anywhere they have ever been. Once again, a fire was made. Hansel and Gretel rest again by the fire, eat their bread, then fall asleep. By the time they finally wake up, it was already dark."

Tokiya: "It's about time we're heading back" (get up and start walking to the path they took before)

Ganko: "Wait! Let me see if I remember the way correctly" (quickly walk past Tokiya)

Tokiya: "Fine, whatever"

(Ganko and Tokiya walk through the forest)

Ganko: "We took left after that large boulder, right?"

Tokiya: "No, straight. Left after that dead tree, then just keep straight"

Fuuko: "Wait... At this rate, they're going to arrive at the house" (shocked) "Fuujin!"

(and suddenly, there's a whirlwind, spinning Tokiya and Ganko so they lost their sense of direction)

Fuuko: "Aki, please"

Aki: "Got it! I'll show you. Forest, forest, a great forest. The surrounding landscape shuffle and make them lost"

Ganko: "Aaah... Now we're really lost"

Tokiya: "You two are going to pay for it later" (scary glare)

Fuuko: "A fight? Sure, I'll accept the challenge" (smirk) "Anyway, back to the story. Hansel and Gretel wander around only to get deeper and deeper into the forest. It was already third day and they were very hungry. In the midday, they found a house made of sweets."

Ganko: "Cool! A cake house! Look! Look!"

Tokiya: "We only walked for about ten minutes, I'm not that hungry."

Ganko: "Certainly, they do look suspicious."

(Tokiya and Ganko take a closer look at the cake house)

A mysterious voice: "Who is eating my house?"

Ganko: "We're not eating anything! Booo..."

Tokiya: "Let's leave, it might not be a good idea to stay here"

(The door suddenly open, someone rushed outside)

Domon: "Wait! Wait! Please come inside, pleaaaase? Fuuko will kill me if I can't get you two inside." (pleading)

Ganko: "Kyaaaah! An evil witch!" (pretending to be scared but her voice is more resembling fun than scared)

Tokiya: (sweatdrop) "what a pitiful witch..."

(Tokiya and Ganko enter the cake house together with Domon)

Domon: "Here, enjoy" (giving them each a bowl of soup that has been drugged with sleeping pill)

Ganko: "Thanks for the meal~!" (cheerful)

Tokiya: "You sure this is safe? Who cooked this?"

Domon: "Forget about the details, just eat up!"

Tokiya: "Fine"

(Tokiya and Ganko eat the soup and fall asleep)

Fuuko: "The witch just pretend to be friendly. Actually, the witch is waiting to lure children, capture them, cook, them, and then eat them."

Domon: "Eat children? Like hell I would!"

Fuuko: "Domon..." (giving him a cold glare, while showing her darts)

Domon: "Hiiiiii..." (shudder)

Aoi: "Wait Fuuko, I have a better idea" (use shinryo shiko to alter Domon's perception and see Tokiya and Ganko as a food)

Fuuko: "The witch has bad eyesight, but very good sense of smell. 'She' took Hansel to a room with iron bars and make Gretel 'her' servant. Every morning, the witch make Hansel stick out his hand to check if he is fat enough to eat."

Domon: "Why waiting? I want to to eat now"

Fuuko: (shudder) "You're scary, Aoi"

Aoi: "I'll take that as a compliment" (smile proudly)

Domon: "Start from you, little girl!" (chasing Ganko)

Ganko: "Uwaaaaaaa" (running in panic)

(After running around for a while, Domon finally tackled Ganko down)

Ganko: "Uuuh... Oven! Don't you want to cook me in the oven?" (Ganko remember the next part of the story and try to lure Domon into it)

Domon: "Nice idea" (walk to the large stove in the large room, and lit the fire)

Ganko: "Now!" (use all her strength to push Domon into the stove, but Domon don't budge an inch)

Domon: "What are you doing, naughty little girl?" (evil grin)

Ganko: (Gasp) "Oh no!"

(a huge chunk of ice appear and smashed Domon, pushing him to the oven, Ganko quickly close the oven's door)

Ganko: "Victory~ nice assist!" (give a thumb to behind her)

Tokiya: (nod) "Now, let's return to the house"

Ganko: "Yeah, let's go"

Domon: (frantically bang on the stove's door) "Hey! You're not serious, right? Ouch! Ouch! Its hot!"

(Tokiya and Ganko walk away, into the forest. After walking quite a while, they found a river)

Ganko: "There are no bridge nor a boat. How can we cross this river?"

Tokiya: "We didn't crossed any river when we get here, why should we cross a river now?"

(suddenly the scenery change, and they are surrounded by rivers)

Tokiya: "Err... I guess we should cross the river now"

Ganko: "Look! There's a white duck there, maybe it will give us a ride to cross the river"

Saicho: (wearing a duck costume) "So you want to cross the river? Sure I can help. You can't ride me tough, but here, ride this, a paper boat."

Ganko: "Yay! Thank you duck-san" (get in the paper boat)

(As Ganko ride the paper boat to cross the river, she see Tokiya walking on top of an ice-made bridge)

Ganko: ""That's cheating!" (pointing at Tokiya. But Tokiya don't give a care)

(At last, they finally crossed the river safely.)

Fuuko: "As they walk again in the forest, the scenery is getting more familiar and their house is coming into view."

Ganko: "Look! It's our house! We're home~!" (running to the house)

Tokiya: "Wait... I have a bad feeling..." (speeding his step, following Ganko)

(Suddenly, the door open. A man come out)

Mokuren: "You're finally come back! Your stepmother has passed away from illness, but now I have you two!" (he started his talk rather nicely, but suddenly his expression change, with an evil smile) "As I thought, it will be far more exciting to kill you personally than leaving you at the forest!"

(and a loud scream echoed all over the forest)

.

\- - - _fin_ \- - -

.

* * *

Note: Domon and Yanagi is alive. When the camera and audience's attention is directed elsewhere, they exit the stage safely.

The story is based on Hansel and Gretel by Grimm brothers, a famous children fairy tale. The reference is from a summary I found at University of Pittsburgh website when I was searching online randomly for a good story to use, and from my childhood memory.

I considered to pick the characters who appear in the story randomly, but ended up picking it on purpose to make things more messed up. How is it? Do you like it?** [CALLING FOR HELP]** If you have a story you want to be made into a show by FoR theatre, please message me (PM, not review, since it will be a spoiler). The terms and conditions are lthe story must be well-known and must include quite many characters (a show with only one or two characters will be no fun). It doesn't have to be a children fairy tale, it can be romance, horror, mystery, or anything else. You can also request characters you want to appear, it will be my reference, but I don't promise to stick to it completely.

Thank you for reading this far. I hope you will be so kind to leave a review.

.

-Reynn108-


End file.
